Falconkit
Description Falconkit is a black and white tom with brown eyes. Design by c-horse4 Extra Story Falconkit woke to a sharp pain in his chest. He cried out, waking his sister Willowkit. Ravenshade stirred in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes. Willowkit stretched and gazed at her brother with concern. "Is your chest hurting again?" she asked in concern, wrapping her tail around him to comfort him. He nodded weakly. "It's worse than the other times this has happened so far." Willowkit sighed. "Ever since the beginning of this moon, all you've done is cry in your sleep and wheeze during the day. I don't think that the medicine is working." Falconkit whimpered. "No...it's not. But it hurts so bad! Ravenshade!" Their mother woke, and stared in confusion at her kits. "Why are you awake at this hour? I thought I told you that from moonrise to dawn you aren't allowed to talk. The other queens have to sleep." Falconkit curled into a tight ball, squeezing his chest in to try and stop the pain. Ravenshade immediately stopped her lecture and began to panic. "Falconkit! Your chest! We need to see Oakshine! Oh, my poor baby!" She picked up Falconkit by his scruff and raced to the sleeping medicine cat. Willowkit trotted after them. Ravenshade set down Falconkit next to him and prodded the medicine cat frantically. Oakshine awoke and, after glancing at Falconkit once, he immediately understood. He grabbed catmint, bright-eye, and lovage, and began to mix up a poultice. When he had finished, he fed it to Falconkit. The tiny kit tried to swallow, but he began to retch and spat up the herbs. He coughed and wheezed for a few more heartbeats, while Oakshine desperately tried to feed him the medicine. With a sigh of defeat, Oakshine looked up at Ravenshade and Willowkit. "Get Fisherclaw. There's nothing I can do for him now." Ravenshade's cry of horror pierced the air. She bowed her head and raced towards the leader's den, where Fisherclaw usually was. Willowkit crept forward, curling around Falconkit as best as she could, trying to give him warmth. Falconkit looked deeply into her eyes. He managed his best purr and snuggled close to his sister. He leaned next to her ear and whispered his goodbye. "Oh, Willowkit. Even though Ravenshade is strict, and Fisherclaw is distant, you have always looked at the bright side. You've been loyal, kind, and brave against my sickness. You have been the best sister a cat could ask for. I love you so much. But unfortunately, you are a little too loyal. I'm afraid that you won't get over my death and will live your whole life in sorrow. Do you promise that you will move on? That you will enjoy life without me?" Willowkit sobbed. "I-I won't forget you, but I'll live my life. I will find a mate and have kits, but I will never get over the fact that you never had the chance to have your own real family. A family that cares. I love you, Falconkit." Falconkit coughed weakly, and then pressed his muzzle to her shoulder. "I love you too, Willowkit. I love you more than any cat in this land. Goodbye." Willowkit leaned into his fur, purring. "Those dead cats have no idea what trouble is coming their way." He laughed, coughing again. Then, curled up next to his sister in a warm, mossy nest, Falconkit took a breath, and didn't breathe again. Ravenshade and Fisherclaw rushed in, but Willowkit shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's gone." Gallery Costume1-0.png|Sketch Am I (Falconkit) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Deceased Category:Toms Category:BrambleClan cats